Shatter Me
by MarylynnMedina
Summary: I am changing some parts like the middle and end in Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi. I am changing some parts because I think it would be better if the character would suffer less than what is written and think that my thoughts would be better than what was actually written.


CLAIM: I am changing some parts like the middle and end in Shatter Me by Tahereh Mafi. I am changing some parts because I think it would be better if the character would suffer less than what is written and think that my thoughts would be better than what was actually written.

5 weeks, 35 days of staring at one wall and not being able to see the world.I have been locked up in this cell for 5 weeks, not really eating much cause the food here is parents putted me in here ever since my 17th said I was not there daughter, I was a monster.One day as normal I heard the door open and heard someone coming in.

"Get up and put your hand around your head."Yelled the guard who was apparently laughing.

"You have a new cell mate and hopefully you will have fun." Said the guard.

The door opens more wide and all I could see was someone coming in. It was a boy and he looked familiar. Brown hair, blue green eyes, full eyebrow. He looks amazing He is different. He comes in and sits on the other bed next to me, the guards close the door then he spoke.

"What's your name?"

I said nothing and just looked at the wall. He is staring at me and examining me real hard.

"My name is Adam, Im 17 years old,What's your name?"

He's the same age as me.

"Juliette, My name is Juliette."

He laughs and looks at me again then looks at the window .It went silent and all I could hear were crickets in the night.

We talk for many days and got to know each other well. He told me how he got kicked out of his house by his dad. Then he started to lean in and get too close.

'You need to backup a little."I said Scared.

He looked a me a little embarrassed and back up a little.

"You act like you have some kind of decease." Adam cried

Now I was a little embarrassed that it sounds like that.

" _You just can't get close or touch me."_

 _He smiled and looked the other night came fast and_ I _went to sleep but had a bad dream, I think I was screaming in my sleep and Adam watched me and tried to calm me down.I woke up and he told me everything that happened. I apologized and the door opened wide and all i could hear was guards rushing in._

" _Put your hand in the air and don't try to escape."One guard said._

 _I froze and I didnt guard kept yelling at me while I was still froze. Then the guard had it,he had a glove on and grabbed my wrist and tried to put my arms around my head i tried to follow but it hurted when he kept hold tighter, Adam yells and screams._

" _Let her go, dont touch her!"_

 _Then the security guard let go and put at blindfold around my head with earplug and i couldn't hear or see took me into a van and finally we got out then they let me go and took off my blindfold and earplugs.I was not at the institution anymore, I was outside of a huge castle looking place. Then all of a sudden a man touch me but had glove and it wasn't Adam or the guards it was someone different._

" _Hi my name is Warner, I am the owner of this place and was interested when I heard about you and had to meet you in person but first let's get you dressed , ADAM!."_

 _He sound so propper and honest it was like I was dreaming but one thing came to my mine when I heard that was is he calling Adam? Is there something that I don't know?_

 _Then someone came was Adam but look more tough than before and more he was wearing what all the other guards were wearing._

" _Adam here was sent to the institution to spy on you and see what you actually was to get data for me."_

 _WHAT? He was sent to spy on me but Why?_

… _.._

 _Later we entered the castle,Warner sent Adam to take me to my was so uncomfortable and took me to a two door hallway,he opened the door without saying anything.I walked in,it was so amazing in here and it was like I was in a fairy tail book._

" _I would suggest that you take a shower and get dressed for dinner with Warner."_

" _Why?"_

 _Adam looked at me like i was crazy and said 's when I had enough of all this._

' _Why did you lie to me and spied on me like i was some type of everything that you said in that cell was a lie"_

 _He looked at me like I was Crazy._

" _I only did what was my job"_

 _He had a different exprecion than before like he was acting for when I turned around and seen a camera looking at us.I went to the bathroom to look ,there were no cameras._

" _HEY come in here and help me turn on the shower"_

 _I had a came in and I shut the door looked surprised,I went to the shower and turned on the water._

" _What's really going on here?"_

 _He sighed then gave me a hug._

" _I don't know if you remembered but years ago I use to go to your school when we were used to help out other kids but they never help you back and treated you like I came here I heard about a girl who had the same description as i remembered and asked Warner to give me the job._


End file.
